


Brother Complex

by eL27



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: ps : dapat inspirasi buat bikin pair ini setelah nonton ulang animenya wkwk dan setelah liat kalimat "Yukio sang adik kembar adalah seorang jenius dan atletis dengan prestasi yang bagus" di subtitlenya wkwk dan langsung kepikiran bikin cerita ini :p semoga suka yaaa ;) btw typo mungkin bertebaran :3pss : OCC ya wkwk dan di sini mereka hanya murid SMA biasa ya, bukan exorcist seperti di animenya ('-')/\('-')BEWARE! Mature content ('-')/\('-')





	Brother Complex

**Author's Note:**

> ps : dapat inspirasi buat bikin pair ini setelah nonton ulang animenya wkwk dan setelah liat kalimat "Yukio sang adik kembar adalah seorang jenius dan atletis dengan prestasi yang bagus" di subtitlenya wkwk dan langsung kepikiran bikin cerita ini :p semoga suka yaaa ;) btw typo mungkin bertebaran :3
> 
> pss : OCC ya wkwk dan di sini mereka hanya murid SMA biasa ya, bukan exorcist seperti di animenya ('-')/\\('-')
> 
> BEWARE! Mature content ('-')/\\('-')

Rin Okumura mendengus kesal ketika lagi-lagi ia gagal membangunkan sang adik kembar dari tidur pulasnya. Jujur saja, pekerjaan paling menyusahkan dipagi hari bagi Rin adalah ketika dirinya yang harus membangunkan sang adik kembar.

Yukio—adiknya—itu benar-benar rajanya tidur. Kadang Rin berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dirinya bisa membangunkan Yukio tanpa kesusahan seperti ini.

"Yukio... ayo bangun! Sudah pagi! Kita bisa terlambat berangkat sekolah jika kau susah bangun seperti ini!" tukas Rin mengguncangkan pelan bahu Yukio. "Yukio!" panggil Rin lagi kembali mengguncangkan bahu Yukio.

Rin menghembuskan napas pasrah. Jika memang adiknya itu tidak ingin berangkat sekolah, mungkin Rin biarkan saja adiknya itu tidur sampai siang nanti.

Rin mengangguk dalam diam. Ia lantas berbalik, berniat keluar dari kamar Yukio. Namun, tarikan kuat yang tiba-tiba pada tangannya membuat Rin kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Rin melotot kaget ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang dan punggungnya sudah menyentuh permukaan ranjang milik Yukio.

"Yu-Yukio!" seru Rin terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika sekarang ini posisinya berada di bawah kungkungan Yukio. Adik kembarnya sendiri.

"Menyerah begitu saja hmm, koneko-chan?" tanya Yukio menyeringai menatap Rin yang berada di bawahnya.

Rin mau tidak mau terdiam. Suhu badannya meningkat secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah hingga telinga. Apalagi ketika melihat seringaian Yukio yang terlihat seksi bagi Rin.

"Yu-Yuki—"

"Hmm? Nani?" tanya Yukio masih menampilkan seringaiannya.

Rin meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Lep-lepaskan aku..." bisik Rin.

Yukio mengernyit. "Hee? Bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskan koneko-chan ini begitu saja!" tukas Yukio. "Ne, nii-chan... bagaimana kalau memberiku morning kiss lebih dulu?" tanya Yukio menyeringai.

Rin melebarkan kelopak matanya. "Mo-morning ki-kiss?" tanya Rin gugup.

Yukio tidak menunggu lama lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rin dan langsung menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Rin tentu saja terkejut dengan serangan Yukio yang tiba-tiba. Yukio melumat ganas bibir mungil Rin tidak lama kemudian, sesekali memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir Rin yang membuat Rin melenguh.

"Hmmpp... hmmpp... Yu... hmmp ki..." Rin tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar jika Yukio sudah menginvasi bibirnya seperti itu. "St-stop! Hmpp... Yu—" sekali lagi ucapan Rin hilang begitu saja ketika Yukio mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rin. Mengabsen gigi Rin satu persatu dan membelit lidah Rin yang kewalahan mengimbangi ciuman Yukio.

Yukio menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka. Ia senang sekali jika melihat kakak kembarnya itu tidak berdaya di bawahnya dan bertingkah seperti submissive yang baik seperti saat ini.

Melihat kakaknya yang mulai kehabisan napas, Yukio segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Yukio sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kakaknya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas wajah kakaknya yang memerah padam dan air liur mereka yang menetes dari sudut bibir kakaknya.

Yukio menjilat bibirnya. Melihat tatapan sayu dan keadaan kakaknya yang tidak berdaya seperti itu benar-benar membuat Yukio ingin melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada kakak kembarnya itu. Yukio menggeleng pelan. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

Jemari tangan Yukio menghapus bekas air liur di sekitar mulut Rin dan tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rin kemudian mendaratkan ciuman kecil di kening Rin.

"Terima kasih untuk morning kiss-nya, koneko-chan," bisik Yukio di telinga Rin. Rin terdiam, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan ketika Yukio turun dari atas tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi diiringi seringaian andalannya.

Rin meremas bajunya, tepat di bagian dada. Kenapa setiap kali berdekatan dengan Yukio jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat seperti saat ini. Dan kenapa Rin sama sekali tidak bisa melawan Yukio.

Perlahan Rin bangkit dari ranjang Yukio. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan. Lagi-lagi Yukio berhasil mengerjainya.

 

 

« « « « « « «

 

 

                                 Rin Okumura dan Yukio Okumura adalah saudara kembar yang tinggal bersama disebuah rumah besar peninggalan orang tua mereka. Sejak ayah mereka meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, ayah mereka yang seorang pengusaha sukses melimpahkan warisan yang cukup banyak kepada mereka berdua.

Ayah mereka meninggal karena penyakit yang sudah ayah mereka derita sejak lama. Sedangkan ibu mereka meninggal beberapa jam setelah melahirkan Rin dan Yukio. Dokter mengatakan jika kandungan ibu mereka sangat lemah, apalagi ibu mereka mengandung bayi kembar saat itu. Namun karena rasa cinta seorang ibu, wanita itu memaksa untuk tetap membesarkan dan melahirkan mereka berdua. Meski nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

Saat ini, mereka berdua hanya tinggal berdua saja di rumah besar yang ayah mereka wariskan. Ada maid, sopir pribadi dan penjaga rumah, namun mereka tinggal di bangunan rumah yang berbeda dan jarang memasuki rumah utama jika bukan Rin atau Yukio yang memintanya. 

Rin dan Yukio memang saudara kembar. Namun mereka berdua sangat jelas berbeda. Rin Okumura yang lahir lebih dulu memiliki perawakan yang mungil untuk laki-laki seusianya. Selain itu Rin juga mempunyai wajah yang manis. Tubuh mungil dan wajah yang manis semakin membuat kesan imut pada Rin. Berbeda dengan Yukio. Meski pun Yukio adalah adik kembar Rin, namun Yukio mempunyai postur tubuh yang lebih gagah dan tegap dibanding Rin. Wajah tampan, rahang tegas dan tubuh yang tinggi membuat orang-orang meragukan jika Rin Okumura adalah kakak kandung dari Yukio Okumura.

Satu hal yang menjadi rahasia di antara Okumura bersaudara adalah tentang hubungan mereka. Entah sejak kapan Yukio menarik perhatian pada kakak kandungnya itu. Di mata Yukio, kakak kandungnya itu begitu mempesona, sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, dan Yukio sama sekali tidak rela jika kakaknya itu menjadi milik orang lain.

Rin sendiri juga tidak bisa lepas dari jerat yang Yurio pasang padanya. Rasanya Rin selalu pasrah begitu saja ketika Yurio melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan sebagai kakak beradik. Rin akan berakhir pasrah dan menjadi submissive untuk Yukio.

Rin tahu semua yang mereka lakukan itu salah. Terlebih mereka adalah sesama laki-laki dan saudara kandung, kembar pula. Namun Rin tidak bisa menolak setiap perlakuan yang Yukio berikan padanya. Ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi setiap kali Yukio memeluknya dan memanjakannya.

Kejadian di kamar Yukio pagi ini bukan hal yang aneh untuk Rin. Yukio pasti akan mencuri-curi keadaan untuk mencium Rin atau melakukan hal-hal lainnya saat mereka hanya berdua.

Rin menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki, terlebih pada adik kembarnya sendiri. Yukio.

"Ohayou, koneko-chan," bisik seseorang di telinga Rin, sedetik kemudian dia merasa sepasang tangan kekar yang sudah melingkar di pinggangnya. Rin memutar bola matanya malas. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Yukio.

"Ohayou, Yukio," jawab Rin. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu dariku! Kau tidak tahu aku sedang apa!" dengus Rin mencoba melepaskan pelukan tangan Yukio.

Yukio terkekeh kecil. Ia menurut, melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Rin kemudian mengecup pipi Rin. "Kau mirip istri yang baik ketika menyiapkan sarapan seperti ini," goda Yukio.

Pipi Rin memerah (lagi). "Yukio! Hentikan!" seru Rin berbalik menatap Yukio yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak!" tukas Rin lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yukio. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika mempunyai istri seperti dirimu," ucap Yukio menyeringai menatap Rin.

Rin meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tatapan mata Yukio padanya membuat Rin harus merasa siaga jika saja tiba-tiba Yukio kembali menyerangnya. "Yu-Yukio, hentikan! Tunggu saja di meja makan dan jangan mengangguku!" perintah Rin.

"Oh ayolah! Hanya satu kecupan saja!" bujuk Yukio.

Rin menggeleng tegas. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah hari ini!" tukas Rin. "Tunggu saja di ruang makan! Sarapan akan segera siap!" suruh Rin.

Yukio berdecak. Ia mengangguk paham lantas berbalik menuju ruang makan. Ia menyeringai, di otaknya sudah menyusun rencana licik untuk menghukum kakak kembarnya itu karena sudah menolaknya.

"Sarapan sudah siap," ucap Rin meletakkan nampan makanan di hadapan Yukio.

Yukio tersenyum. Ia mengambil sarapannya dan segera memakannya. Yukio tidak bisa mengelak jika masakan Rin benar-benar enak. Sejak kecil mereka memang hidup bersama tanpa seorang wanita di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka, membuat Rin mau tidak mau harus belajar memasak sejak kecil untuk membuatkan makanan ayah dan adik kembarnya. Keluarga Okumura tidak menggunakan maid untuk memasak, mereka meminta maid hanya untuk membersihkan rumah mereka. Soal urusan memasak, Rin saja sudah cukup.

"Enak seperti biasanya!" tukas Yukio begitu menghabiskan sarapannya tanpa sisa. Rin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil pada Yukio.

Yukio ikut tersenyum, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Lagi-lagi mendaratkan ciuman pada kening Rin secara tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yukio tersenyum.

Rin salah tingkah. Pipinya kembali memerah hingga mencapai telinganya. Lihat! Bagaimana Rin tidak jatuh cinta pada Yukio jika Yukio selalu bertingkah manis seperti itu padanya.

"Hari ini nii-chan berangkat bersamaku lagi, oke!" tukas Yukio.

Rin mendongkak. "Aku bisa berangkat menggunakan bus, Yukio," ucap Rin.

Yukio menatap tajam Rin ketika mendengar ucapan Rin. Tatapan tajam dan raut wajah dingin itu membuat Rin takut dan nyalinya menciut.

"Kau. Akan. Berangkat. Bersamaku. ONII-CHAN. Mengerti!" tukas Yukio menekankan setiap katanya.

Rin menunduk dalam, ia hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Yukio bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya meraih dagu Rin dan memaksa Rin untuk mendongak menatapnya. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa terjadi pada nii-chan lagi," ucap Yukio. Yukio menunduk, mengecup pelan bibir Rin sebelum berjalan pegi. "Aku akan menunggu di mobil! Aku meminta Memphis-san untuk mengantar kita!" tukas Yukio.

Rin mengangguk. Ia sedikit bernapas lega ketika Yukio mengatakan Mephisto-san—sopir pribadi mereka—akan mengantar mereka ke sekolah. Setidaknya Rin akan terhindar dari hal-hal tidak senonoh yang mungkin saja Yukio lakukan padanya ketika berada di mobil.

 

 

« « « « « « «

 

 

                                  Koridor sekolah kembali ramai seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Penyebabnya tentu saja Okumura bersaudara. Sejak mereka menjejakkan kaki di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, perhatian sebagian murid akan tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

Okumura bersaudara sangat populer dikalangan murid-murid sekolah mereka. Yukio dengan ketampanan, kejeniusan dan juga hebat dalam bidang atletis membuatnya menjadi idaman para siswi. Apalagi Yukio juga seorang kapten basket sekolah mereka. Rin sendiri terkenal karena wajahnya yang manis mampu mengalahkan seorang wanita—siswi-siswi di sekolahnya sendiri yang mengatakannya. Selain itu juga karena Rin tidak kalah pintar dari adiknya dan kemampuan memasan Rin tentu saja.

Terkadang Rin juga harus menghadapi fansgirl Yukio yang sering menganggunya karena dirinya sangat dekat dengan Yukio. Rin kadang berpikir, apa salah dirinya yang dekat dengan Yukio? Yukio, kan, adik kembarnya sendiri. Wajar saja jika mereka dekat.

"Hei, nii-chan, sepulang sekolah nanti aku ada latihan basket. Kau mau menemaniku, bukan?" tanya Yukio merangkul bahu mungil Rin, lantas menarik Rin lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Rin mendongak mentap Yukio dan mengangguk dengan disertai senyum manisnya. Yukio terdiam. Jika saja ini bukan sekolah, ia pasti sudah menubruk Rin dan mencium Rin sepuasnya.

"Bagus! Dukunganmu akan membuatku semangat berlatih!" tukas Yukio tersenyum mengacak-acak pelan rambut gelap Rin.

"Yukio!" seru Rin marah, mencoba menepis tangan Yukio dari kepalanya. Yukio terkekeh. Tangannya semakin memeluk bahu Rin dan menarik Rin semakin merapat pada dirinya.

"Kyaaaa! Brotherly love memang paling istimewa!" seru seorang siswi berlari kecil mendekati Rin dan Yukio. Izumo Kamiki, salah seorang siswi juga teman sekelas Okumura bersaudara yang terobsesi dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Izumo menyebut dirinya adalah fujoshi dan sekarang ini Izumo terobsesi dengan hubungan Rin dan Yuki. Twincest katanya.

"Ohayou, Kamiki-san," sapa Rin tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Ck, Rin-chan, bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu formal padaku! Kita teman sekelas, bukan?" tanya Izumo terkekeh. "Ayo! Panggil aku Izumo!" suruh Izumo.

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Ha'i, ha'i, Izumo," ucap Rin mengalah.

Izumo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Jadi, jadi... bagaimana kabar twincest kesayanganku ini? Yukio-kun terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa Rin-chan sudah memberikan dirinya sepenuhnya untuk Yukio-kun hmm, hmm?" tanya Izumo tersenyum menggoda pada Rin.

Rin melebarkan kelopak matanya. Menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Aku tid—"

"Tentu saja! Bukankah tadi pagi kita juga melakukannya, koneko-chan?" tanya Yukio menggoda Rin. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Rin di depan Izumo.

Izumo melotot. Tak lama kemudian darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung Izumo. Tubuh Izumo limbung jatuh ke belakang setelah berteriak girang melihat adegan live action di depannya.

"Iz-Izumo! Izu-mo!" seru Rin panik langsung berjongkok melihat Izumo yang tergeletak di lantai sekolah. Bahkan beberapa siswa siswi menatap pada mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. Yukio hanya tersenyum miring melihat Izumo yang tergeletak dengan nosebleed yang masih mengalir.

"Yu-Yukio, ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya Rin panik menatap adiknya.

"Biarkan saja!" tukas Yukio.

"Hee? Tapi kan—"

"Izumo-chan!" seru seseorang. Rin menoleh, mendapati Shiemi Moriyama—teman sekelas mereka yang juga anggota kesehatan sekolah mereka berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Apa yang terjadi pada Izumo-chan?" tanya Shiemi. Shiemi menatap Izumo. "Ha? Nosebled lagi," ucap Shiemi datar. Gadis berambut model bob itu memang sudah tahu jika Izumo seorang fujoshi, jadi tidak heran ketika melihat Izumo nosebleed sampai seperti ini.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, Shiemi?" tanya Rin masih panik.

"Rin-chan tenang saja. Biar aku yang membawa Izumo ke ruang kesehatan," ucap Shiemi. "Ayo, Izumo!" ajak Shiemi membantu Izumo berdiri. Izumo terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu, entah apa itu karena Rin sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku akan memban—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin-chan. Aku saja cukup," tolak Shiemi tersenyum kecil pada Rin. "Rin-chan masuk saja ke kelas," ucap Shiemi.

"Ku serahkan dia padamu, Shiemi!" tukas Yukio.

Shiemi mengangguk. "Ha'i, Yukio-kun!" tukas Shiemi. "Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. Permisi!" ucap Shiemi kemudian memapah Izumo berjalan meninggalkan Rin dan Yukio. Rin sendiri masih khawatir ketika melihat kepergian Shiemi dan Izumo.

"Sudahlah, nii-chan... bukankah Izumo selalu seperti itu?" tanya Yukio merangkul bahu Rin.

"Tapi ka—"

"Sudah! Sudah! Ayo ke kelas!" potong Yukio menggiring Rin berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Tanpa Rin sadari, sedari tadi Yukio kerap melayangkan tatapan tajam yang posesif pada siswa-siswa yang mencuri-curi pandang pada kakak kembarnya itu. Tidak heran. Selain membuat para siswi iri karena wajah manis yang Rin punya, Rin juga membuat para siswa berpikiran liar karena melihatnya.

 

 

« « « « « « «

 

 

                                   Jam isirahat pertama Rin gunakan untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Ia pergi ke perpustakaan sebenarnya sekalian untuk menunggu Yukio yang sedang rapat mendadak dengan anggota tim basket lainnya. Yukio berjanji akan makan bento bersama dengan Rin nanti, maka dari itu Yukio meminta Rin untuk menunggunya.

Rin berkeliling dari rak buku satu ke rak buku yang lainnya. Mencoba mencari buku baru atau buku yang menarik minat membacanya. Rin sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka membaca buku tebal penuh tulisan, ia lebih suka membaca komik yang penuh dengan gambar. Namun karena paksaan Yukio, mau tak mau Rin harus membiasakan diri untuk membaca buku-buku tebal yang kadang Yukio berikan padanya.

"Are... Rin!" seru seseorang di belakang Rin. Rin terkejut dan segera berbalik.

"Eh... Shima-kun, jangan membuatku terkejut seperti itu!" tukas Rin mengelus pelan depan dadanya. "Eh, Shima-kun ada di sini? Bagaimana dengan rapat bersama anggota basket?" tanya Rin. Shima Renzou, salah satu anggota tim basket. Rin mengenalnya karena Yukio yang memperkenalkan mereka.

Shima mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Shima.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Rin. "Ah, kalau begitu aku harus menemui Yukio. Jaa ne, Shima-kun!" ucap Rin berjalan meninggalkan.

"Eh tunggu, Rin-kun!" seru Shima menarik lengan Rin.

Rin menoleh, menatap Shima heran. "Ada apa, Shima-kun?" tanya Rin.

"Kau ingin menemui Yukio?" tanya Shima. Rin mengangguk.

"Ya, kami sudah berjanji akan makan bento bersama," jawab Rin. Shima terdiam selama beberapa saat. Rin mengernyit heran ketika melihat Shima. "Shima-kun? Shima-kun?" panggil Rin.

Shima mengerjap kemudian menatap Rin di depannya. "Ikut aku sebentar!" tukas Shima menarik lengan Rin.

"Eh? Shima-kun, mau kemana? Aku harus menemi Yukio! Shima-kun!" seru Rin mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Shima. Namun semakin Rin ingin melepaskannya, cengekeraman tangan Shima semakin erat.

"Shima-kun!" seru Rin. "Lepaskan!" seru Rin lagi. Rin melebarkan matanya ketika Shima menariknya menuju atap sekolah.

Atap sekolah mereka jarang sekali didatangi oleh murid-murid. Rumor yang mengatakan jika atap sekolah mereka berhantu membuat banyak siswa enggan untuk datang ke sana.

"Shima-kun, lepaskan aku!" seru Rin. Shima diam. Tidak peduli dengan seruan Rin.

Shima langsung membuka pintu atap sekolah, menarik tubuh Rin keluar dan langsung menutup atap sekolah lagi. Shima meraih kedua bahu Rin, mendorong tubuh Rin menempel pada dinding di sebelah pintu hingga kini tubuh mungil Rin berada di kungkungan Shima yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya.

"Shi-Shima-kun?" panggil Rin takut-takut.

Shima terdiam, ia hanya menatap Rin di depannya yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Ne, Rin-chan..." panggil Shima. Rin tidak menjawabnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar melihat Shima yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Rin. "Kau tahu... jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini kau itu sangat cantik. Meski pun kau laki-laki, tapi kau sangat cantik!" tukas Shima. Sejujurnya Rin merasa kesal mendengar Shima mengatakan dirinya cantik. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk saat ini. "Pantas saja banyak anak laki-laki yang mengincarmu!" tukas Shima lagi.

Rin bergetar. "Shi-Shima-kun... le-lepaskan ak-ku..." ucap Rin terbata.

Shima tersenyum miring mendengar pemintaan Rin. "Kau tahu... aku juga menyukaimu, Rin-chan," bisik Shima yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah telinga Rin. Rin bergidik ngeri. Tangannya berada di depan dada Shima, berusaha mendorong Shima menjauh darinya. Namun tubuhnya yang mungil tak sebanding dengan tenaga Shima yang besar dan terus saja mendesaknya.

"Shi-Shima! Le-lepaskan!" seru Rin berusaha mendorong Shima.

Shima sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Rin kemudian menguncinya dengan satu tangan di atas kepala Rin. Rin melebarkan kelopak matanya, tenaga Shima benar-benar kuat hingga berhasil mengunci kedua tangan Rin hanya dengan satu tangan.

Rin diam-diam mengutuk dalam hati. Dasar anak basket yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan tenaga yang kuat.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Rin-chan," bisik Shima mengelus pelan pipi putih mulus Rin. Rin benar-benar dibuat merinding ketika Shima melakukan itu padanya.

Sekali lagi Rin mencoba berontak. Ia mencoba lepas dari cengkeraman tangan Shima, namuan Shima malah semakin menekan kedua tangannya ke dinding di belakang Rin. Rin meringis kecil, cengkeraman Shima sangat kuat. Ia yakin pasti akan menimbulkan bekas keunguan di sana.

"Jangan coba-coba melawanku, Rin-chan!" bisik Shima mengancam.

"Shi-Shima-kun, ku-ku mohon lepaskan aku..." pinta Rin berkaca-kaca.

Shima menggeleng. "Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, Rin-chan," bisik Shima menyeringai. Kelopak mata Rin kembali melebar. Ia menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak! Tidak mau!" seru Rin berontak. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" teriak Rin.

Shima berdecak kesal. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia menarik tubuh Rin merapat dengan tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkeram dagu Rin dan memaksa Rin dengan ciuman di bibirnya.

Ciuman Shima sangat memaksa, beberapa kali dengan sengaja menggigit bibir Rin hingga membuat Rin merintih. Namun Rin tidak begitu saja menyerah, ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan mencoba menggeleng beberapa kali untuk menghindari ciuman Shima.

Shima tidak sabar lagi. Tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang ramping Rin, meremas bagian samping pinggang Rin keras-keras hingga membuat Rin memekik kesakitan. Kesempatan itu Shima gunakan untuk langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Rin.

Tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir deras di setiap sudut mata Rin. Ia tidak pernah melihat Shima yang seperti ini. Setaunya Shima adalah anak yang baik dan sopan, meski pun terkadang berpikiran mesum. Namun ia tidak pernah melihat Shima menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka Shima berani melakukan hal sejauh ini.

Rin sangat takut. Ia sangat takut jika ia tidak segera lepas dari pelukan Shima, Shima akan melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini.

Air mata Rin semakin deras mengalir. Ciuman ganas dan memaksa dari Shima membuat Rin sedikit bisa merasakan rasa aneh darah di mulutnya. Begitu juga dengan cengkeraman tangan Shima pada pinggangnya membuat Rin merintih kesakitan.

Hanya satu orang yang Rin pikirkan saat ini. Yukio. Yukio, ke mana adik kembarnya itu ketika Rin benar-benar berada dalam keadaan terancam seperti ini. Yukio. Tangis Rin dalam hati.

Bunyi pintu yang di tendang dengan keras secara tiba-tiba membuat Shima berhenti sejenak, fokusnya yang sedari tadi tertuju pada Rin beralih pada pintu atap sekolah yang terbuka. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, tubuh Shima tiba-tiba sudah ditarik menjauh dari tubuh Rin.

Tubuh Rin lemas, beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Rin merosot jatuh.

"RIN-CHAN!" seru seseorang. Suara seorang perempuan yang dengan panik mendekati Rin. Shiemi. "Rin-chan!" seru Shiemi meraih tubuh Rin dan memeluknya. Tangis Rin pecah seketika.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, suara pukulan-pukulan keras itu terdengar. Yukio dengan kalap menghajar wajah Shima yang berada di bawahnya. Shima mencoba melawan, namun amarah Yukio membuat Yukio semakin bringas untuk memukul Shima hingga darah sudah mengalir dari beberapa sudut wajah Shima.

"Yukio-kun! Yukio-kun, berhenti!" seru Shiemi. Yukio belum berhenti dan masih memukuli wajah Shima.

Rin mendongak. Pandangannya yang kabur oleh air mata masih bisa melihat Yukio di depannya yang masih menghajar Shima.

"Yu-Yukio..." panggil Rin lemah. "Yu-kio..." panggil Rin lagi. Rin mencoba bangkit, namun Shiemi menahannya. Rin tetap memaksa hingga akhirnya ia bisa berdiri kemudian berlari menuju Yukio.

Rin langsung memeluk tubuh Yukio dari belakang. Tangisnya kembali pecah. "Yukio! Yukio! Yukio!" racau Rin dalam tangisnya memanggil nama sang adik.

Yukio tersadar. Ia berhenti memukul Shima yang sudah pingsan dan berbalik membalas pelukan Rin. "Ssttt Rin... tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, aku di sini, Rin..." bisik Yukio memeluk erat Rin. Tangis Rin masih terdengar. Ia bersyukur Yukio datang dan menyelamatkannya sebelum Shima berhasil melakukan lebih jauh dari ini.

"Yukio-kun!" panggil Shiemi.

Yukio mendongak, kemudian mengangguk. Ia segera berdiri, menggendong Rin dengan gaya bridal style. "Terima kasih, Shiemi. Dan tolong urus anak ini!" tukas Yukio berjalan meniggalkan Shiemi berada di atap sekolah bersama Shima yang pingsan.

Shiemi menghembuskan napas lega. Untung saja mereka tepat waktu.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Shiemi melihat Shima menarik paksa Rin keluar dari dalam perpustakaan. Shiemi yang samar-samar mendengar seruan Rin kemudian mengikuti mereka. Ketika ia melihat Shima membawa Rin ke atap sekolah, Shiemi menjadi waspada. Ia tidak melanjutkan mengikuti Shima dan Rin melainkan berlari berbalik arah. Ia mencari Yukio ke penjuru sekolah.

Shiemi menemukan Yukio berada di kafetaria sekolah setelah berputar-putar mencari Yukio. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal Shiemi mencoba menjelaskan pada Yukio yang kebingungan jika Rin mungkin dalam bahaya. Namun yang bisa Shiemi katakan disela-sela napasnya hanya 'Rin' dan 'atap'.

Yukio dan beberapa teman-temannya mengernyit bingung. Tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud Shiemi. Putus asa karena Yukio tak kunjung mengerti, Shiemi menarik paksa tangan Yukio untuk berlari bersamanya menuju atap sekolah.

Dan tada... mereka tiba tepat waktu. Meski sedikit terlambat. Tapi setidaknya Shima tidak melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Sekarang, Shiemi bingung harus ia apakan tubuh Shima yang pingsan ini.

 

 

« « « « « « «

 

 

                                   Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian Shima yang melecehkan Rin. Sejak saat itu Yukio semakin protektif pada kakak kembarnya itu. Yukio menyadari jika Rin mempunyai wajah yang manis dan terlihat cantik, postur tubuh mungil seperti perempuan dan banyak murid laki-laki di sekolah mereka mengincar Rin. Namun Yukio sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Shima—sahabatnya—sendiri akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu pada kakak kembarnya.

Sejak saat itu juga Rin menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Rin terkadang sering melamun dan mudah terkejut jika seseorang memanggil namanya. Sejak saat itu juga Rin tidak ingin lepas dari sisi Yukio. Yukio sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena dengan itu dia bisa dengan mudah menjaga Rin. Jika Yukio ada urusan mendadak dengan tim basket dan tidak bisa menjaga Rin, Yukio akan mempercayakan Shiemi dan Izumo untuk menjaga Rin. Menggantikannya.

Sementara itu nasib Shima, anak itu mendapatkan skorsing dari pihak sekolah selama dua minggu atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual. Yukio meminta pihak sekolah untuk tidak membeberkan siapa korban pelecehan Shima. Sehingga murid-murid di sekolah hanya tahu jika Shima di skorsing karena pelecehan seksual tanpa tahu siapa korban pelecehan Shima.

Yukio melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia melakukan itu agar mental psikologis kakaknya tidak semakin menurun karena kejadian pelecehan itu.

"Nii-chan," panggil Yukio pada Rin yang hanya melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk pesanannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kafetaria sekolah. Shiemi dan Izumo saling pandang ketika melihat Rin tidak bereaksi pada panggilan Yukio.

"Rin-chan," panggil Shiemi mengguncangkan pelan bahu Rin.

Rin mengerjap kaget dan langsung menatap Shiemi. "Y-ya?" tanya Rin terbata.

Shiemi menghembuskan napas pelan, dagunya menunjuk pada Yukio yang membuat Rin menoleh pada adik kembarnya.

"Ada apa, Yukio?" tanya Rin kemudian.

"Hari ini aku ada latihan basket lagi. Nii-chan ikut bersamaku atau pulang lebih dulu? Aku akan meminta Mephisto-san menjemputmu jika ingin pulang lebih dulu," ucap Yukio.

Rin terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yukio. "Aku ikut denganmu saja," jawab Rin kemudian.

Yukio mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Yukio.

"Aku dan Shiemi tidak bisa menemani Rin-chan saat menunggu Yukio-kun berlatih nanti. Kami berdua ingin pergi mencoba cafe yang baru buka tidak jauh dari stasiun," ucap Izumo.

"Tidak apa-apa, Izumo," ucap Rin tersenyum kecil.

"Rin-chan yakin?" tanya Shiemi.

Rin mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula Yukio masih bisa mengawasi dari lapangan," jawab Rin menoleh pada Yukio.

Yukio tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku selalu mengawasi koneko-chanku ini," ucap Yukio mengelus pelan pipi Rin dengan jarinya.

Izumo melotot. Tangannya reflek menutup mulut juga hidunganya.

"Yukio-kun," peringat Shiemi. Saat ini ia tidak mau susah memapah Izumo ke ruang kesehatan dan meninggalkan makan siangnya.

Yukio terkekeh kecil, sedangkan Rin sudah memerah padam sampai telinga. Yukio memang tidak perlu menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada Rin jika berada di depan Shiemi, apalagi Izumo. Dua siswi itu sudah tahu jika Yukio memang selalu seperti itu pada Rin. Mereka tahu Yukio selalu protektif pada Rin seperti penyidap brother complex akut. Atau memang brother complex.

"Tolong jaga Rin-chan baik-baik nanti, Yukio-kun!" pesan Shiemi. Yukio mengangguk semangat.

"Serahkan padaku!" tukas Yukio memukul-mukul dadanya berlagak sombong.

Rin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah adik kembarnya itu. Tanpa Shiemi menyuruh Yukio, Rin juga tahu pasti Yukio akan menjaga Rin.

"Kalian berdua memang berencana membuatku kehabisan darah ya!?" sungut Izumo yang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Yukio mengernyit. "Apa salah kami?" tanya Yukio tanpa dosa.

Izumo mendelik tajam. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus mendapatkan fanservice yaoi secara live action. Tapi jike itu terlalu sering dan terlalu so sweet bisa-bisa ia mati karena kehabisan darah.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas. Bel akan segera berbunyi!" ajak Rin.

Yukio, Shiemi dan Izumo mengangguk setuju. Dua perempuan itu berjalan mendahului Rin dan Yukio. Sedangkan Yukio dan Rin berjalan bersisihan di belakang Shiemi dan Izumo menuju kelas mereka.

 

 

« « « « « « «

 

 

                               Suara dentuman bola oranye yang beradu dengan lapangan, juga suara decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lapangan menjadi suasana yang bisa Rin dengar dengan jelas saat ini. Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu Rin duduk di bangku penonton melihat Yukio berlatih basket bersama timnya.

Mereka memilih berlatih di lapangan indoor sekolah, sehingga suara-suara itu terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan. Rin tersenyum setiap kali melihat Yukio mencetak angka. Yukio benar-benar hebat dalam bermain basket, tidak heran teman-temannya memilih Yukio menjadi kapten.

Di pangkuan Rin terdapat botol minum dan juga handuk kecil yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada Yukio ketika istirahat. Rin kembali tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Yukio kembali berhasil mencetak three poin. Wajah Yukio memancarkan raut puas, ia menoleh pada Rin dan melambaikan tangannya. Rin tersenyum menis ketika membalas lambaian tangan Yukio.

Kehebohan terdengar di tengah-tengah latihan setelah Rin membalas lambaian tangan Yukio. Teman-teman tim Yukio mengerubungi Yukio, menepuk pundak Yukio atau menjitak kepala Yukio. Yukio tertawa, ia merasa beruntung mempunyai cheerleader pribadinya sendiri dan membuat teman-temannya iri.

"Istirahat sepuluh menit!" teriak pelatih kemudian membunyikan peluit. Semua anak-anak basket bubar dari lapangan. Menuju tas mereka masing-masing untuk mengambil minuman.

Yukio dengan semangat berlari menghampiri Rin di bangku penonton, tempat Rin duduk. Rin yang melihat Yukio berlari ke arahnya langsung berdiri dan memberikan botol minuman juga handuk kecil pada Yukio begitu adiknya itu berada di depannya.

"Thanks," ucap Yukio membuka tutup botol minuman itu dan meneguknya. "Ahh... segarnya!" desah Yukio sambil mengusap keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya menggunakan handuk pemberian Rin.

Rin tersenyum. "Kau bermain hebat lagi hari ini," komentar Rin.

Yukio tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" tukas Yukio. "Selama ada koneko-chanku yang selalu menyemangatiku. Aku akan bermain dengan semua kemampuan terbaikku," ucap Yukio.

Rin tersenyum malu. "Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu terus! Aku ini kakakmu!" tukas Rin memukul bahu Yukio gemas.

Yukio tertawa. "Aku suka panggilan itu! Jadi jangan harap aku berhenti memanggil nii-chan dengan panggilan itu!" tukas Yukio. "Ah ya... aku harus ke kamar mandi. Nii-chan tunggu di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana, oke!" pesan Yukio.

Rin mengangguk mengerti. Yukio langsung berlari keluar dari gedung latihan indoor begitu sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Rin.

Rin kembali mendudukan dirinya di bangku penonton. Ia mengamati teman-teman tim basket yang lain. Rin bersyukur Shima tidak ada di sini karena masih menjalani hukuman skorsingnya, jadi Rin tidak terlalu khawatir atau takut.

"Okumura-san!" panggilan seseorang itu membuat Rin menoleh. Rin mengangguk samar pada Ryuuji Suguro salah satu teman Yukio di tim basket yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Suguro-san, ada apa?" tanya Rin.

Ryuuji menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Etto... aku ingin meminta maaf," ucap Ryuuji.

Rin mengernyit. "Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Etto... bagaimana ya?" tanya Ryuuji menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. "Etto... maaf... soal Shima!" tukas Ryuuji kemudian.

Tubuh Rin membeku ketika mendengar nama Shima dari Ryuuji.

"Itu... maaf sebelumnya. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya di ruang kepala sekolah. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur atau apa. Tapi aku ingin minta maaf atas nama Shima karena sudah berbuat seperti itu padamu," jelas Ryuuji. "Shima sebenarnya anak yang baik, tapi entahlah apa yang merasukinya sampai melakukan hal seperti itu," sambung Ryuuji.

Rin menghembuskan napasnya dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Suguro-san. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Meskipun masih sedikit takut, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dan lagi Suguro-san tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu karena itu bukan salah Suguro-san," ucap Rin.

Ryuuji menggeleng pelan. "Sebagai temannya aku rasa tidak apa-apa aku meminta maaf karena ulahnya. Akan aku pastikan Shima tidak dekat-dekat dengan Okumura-san lagi!" tukas Ryuuji.

Rin mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ucap Rin pelan.

"OKUMURA-SAN!! SUGURO-SAN!! AWAS!!!" teriakan itu membuat Rin terkejut. Ia menoleh, matanya membulat ketika melihat bola basket yang melayang ke arahnya.

Ryuuji secara reflek langsung berjalan maju, memeluk tubuh Rin hingga bola basket itu mengenai punggungnya. Bukan mengenai Rin.

Rin masih terdiam dalam pelukan Ryuuji. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk memproses yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Okumura-SAN!! Suguro-SAN!! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taiga selaku pelempar bola basket berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Okumura-san?" tanya Ryuuji melepas pelukannya.

Rin menggeleng-geleng kecil. Ia segera mendorong kecil tubuh Ryuuji menjauh darinya.

Di pinggir lapangan, Yukio mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Melihat Rin yang hampir celaka, apalagi melihat laki-laki lain beraninya memeluk Rin seperti itu membuat amarahnya meningkat. Tangannya mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya, menghubungi seseorang kemudian mematikan sambungannya.

Yukio berjalan cepat mendekati kerumunan di mana Rin sebagai pusatnya. Ia mendorong teman-temannya yang menghaangi jalannya. Yukio meraih tangan Rin dan menariknya berjalan mengikutinya.

Rin tersentak kaget. Semakin kaget ketika merasakan cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya yang sangat erat.

"Yukio! Yukio!" panggil Rin mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Yukio. Rin meringis ketika cengkeraman tangan Yukio semakin menguat.

Teman-teman tim basket Yukio hanya memandang tidak mengerti kepergian Yukio dan Rin. Yukio terlihat sangat marah dan terlihat sekali dia menyeret Rin agar mengikutinya.

"Yuk-Yukio... sa-sakit!" desis Rin kesakitan.

Yukio menulikan pendengarannya. Amarahnya sudah di ubun-ubun, lebih baik ia diam dan tidak peduli dengan rengekan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Yu-Yukio... ki-kita akan ke m-mana?" tanya Rin yang tidak bisa melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Yukio. Lagi-lagi Yukio diam tidak merespon pertanyaan Rin.

Yukio menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Yukio diam namun masih terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rin. Rin hanya bisa menunduk merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan datang dari pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Lima menit menunggu, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka. Rin mendongak dan langsung mengenal mobil itu sebagai mobil mereka.

Yukio menarik tangan Rin dan langsung mendorong tubuh Rin sedikit kasar memasuki mobil. Mephisto yang melihat tuan mudanya berlaku kasar pada saudaranya hanya bisa diam dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya begitu Yukio menutup pintu mobil. Mephisto bukannya tidak mau menolong, hanya saja ikut campur urusan Tuan Muda Yukio yang terlihat marah seperti itu bukan menjadi pilihannya.

 

 

« « « « « « «

 

 

                                  Sesampainya mereka di rumah besar, Yukio langsung turun dari dalam mobil. Ia memaksa Rin keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Jangan datang ke rumah besar tanpa perintahku!" tukas Yukio dingin sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mepthisto membungkukkan badan. "Ha'i, Okumura-sama," ucapnya. Mephisto tahu maksud tuan mudanya. Secara tidak langsung tuan mudanya mengusir dirinya dari rumah utama. Mephisto menghembuskan napas pelan lantas berjalan menuju rumah hunian untuk maid, penjaga rumah dan sopir seperti dirinya.

Sementara itu Yukio masih menyeret Rin masuk jauh ke dalam rumah. Rin ingin berontak, namun ia terlalu takut jika semakin membuat Yukio marah padanya. Rin sendiri sebenarnya masih tidak tahu kenapa Yukio bisa semarah ini padanya. Apa dirinya berbuat salah?

Yukio menarik Rin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mendorong Rin hingga jatuh di atas ranjang Yukio, Rin melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika Yukio mengunci pintu kamarnya kemudian kembali berjalan mendekati Rin.

"Yu-Yukio... ap-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Rin terbata. Ia semakin takut ketika melihat tatapan tajam menusuk Yukio yang ditujukan padanya. "Yu-Yukio?" tanya Rin lagi.

Yukio meraih kedua tangan Rin, mendorong tubuh Rin untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan kedua tangan Rin di atas kepala Rin. Rin mencoba memberontak, namun sia-sia. Tenaga Yukio lebih besar dari tenaganya. Yukio menarik dasi yang ia pakai kemudian mengikat tangan Rin menjadi satu menggunakan dasinya.

"Yukio!! Le-lepaskan!" seru Rin.

Yukio menatap tajam Rin. "Diam, Rin!" bentak Yukio. Rin terkejut. Yukio belum pernah membentak dirinya sebelumnya. Dan lagi, Yukio menyerukan namanya. Entah kenapa itu membuat Rin takut dan sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tidak suka ketika Yukio memanggilnya menggunakan namanya.

"Yu-kio..." panggil Rin ketakutan.

Yukio menyeringai. Tatapan tajam dan amarah itu masih terlihat jelas di mata Yukio. "Kau tahu nii-chan... aku benar-benar marah. Sangat marah," desis Yukio menatap Rin.

"Yu-Yukio..." bisik Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yukio kembali menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku berhenti begitu saja?" tanya Yukio. "Tidak akan!" tukas Yukio.

Yukio merobek baju yang Rin kenakan begitu saja. Rin menjerit ketakutan ketika Yukio berlaku kasar padanya. Namun Rin sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terlebih kedua tangannya Yukio ikat dengan dasi di atas kepalanya.

"Yuk-kio..." bisik Rin yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

Yukio menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya ketika pemandangan indah terpampang di depannya. Tubuh mulus dan putih Rin yang tidak terhalang satu helai benang. Begitu juga dengan dua tonjolan kecil di dada Rin membuat semakin gelap mata.

"Ne, nii-chan, kau tahu... aku sangat marah melihat Ryuuji memelukmu seperti tadi. Beraninya dia memeluk koneko-chan milikku. Aku akan beri dia pelajaran besok," ucap Yukio mengelus pelan pipi Rin. Rin hanya bisa terisak kecil. "Apalagi saat tahu bajingan Shima itu berani mencium koneko-chanku hingga berdarah. Rasanya memukulinya sampai pingsan tidak bisa memuaskanku," sambung Yukio.

"Yu—"

Yukio tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Rin untuk berbicara. Ia langsung membungkam bibir Rin dan memagut bibir Rin kasar. Ciuman Yukio tidak ada bedanya dengan ciuman Shima tempo lalu. Air mata Rin semakin deras turun. Ia takut. Sangat takut pada Yukio saat ini.

Yuki memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Rin. Yukio sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Rin hingga berdarah sehingga ia bisa merasakan rasa darah dari bibir Rin ketika mereka berciuman. Tangan kanannya tidak tinggal diam, ia menuntun tangan kanannya untuk memilin dan sesekali mencubit puting susu sebelah kanan Rin.

Rin tersentak kaget dan melenguh. Yukio yang memainkan puting susunya membuat Rin mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Rin takut, namun tidak ingin Yukio berhenti.

Ciuman Yukio berpindah, ia menciumi dagu Rin kemudian turun menuju leher jenjang Rin yang putih mulus. Yukio mencium, menghisap bahkan menggigit kecil leher putih Rin. Tanpa sadar Rin mengeluarkan suara lenguhan yang membuat Yukio semakin bernapsu. Rin menolehkan kepalanya, memberikan akses pada Yukio untuk lebih leluasa menjelajahi lehernya.

Entah berapa kissmark yang Yukio berikan di leher Rin. Namun Yukio tersenyum bangga melihat hasil karya merah keunguan itu memenuhi leher putih mulus nan jenjang milik Rin. Dengan ini orang akan tahu jika Rin adalah miliknya.

Yukio bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya yang menindih tubuh mungil Rin. Ia melepaskan semua baju yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Rin masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh bagian atas Yukio meski terhalang oleh air mata. Dada bidang Yukio yang menggoda dan perut membentuk sixpack membuat Rin iri pada Yukio.

Yukio kembali menindih tubuh Rin, kali ini ia mengarahkan mulutnya untuk mencium puting susu sebelah kiri Rin, sedangkan tangan yang satunya memanjakan puting susu sebelah kanan milik Rin. Rin melenguh, dadanya membusung ke atas ketika merasakan nikmat saat Yukio memainkan kedua puting susunya.

"Yu—ahh... ki...o...ahh!" desah kenikmatan itu lagi-lagi keluar dari bibir mungil Rin. Yukio menyeringai senang ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya, nii-chan," bisik Yukio di telinga Rin yang terkesan sangat seksi dan menggoda bagi Rin. "Bersiaplah!" bisik Yukio mengulum cuping telinga Rin.

"Ahhh... ngggh..." Rin melenguh lagi ketika Yukio mengulum telinganya.

Yukio menyeringai. Ia sudah benar-benar membuat kakaknya ini terangsang dengan perlakuannya. Yukio berhenti, samar-samar lenguhan protes terdengar oleh Yukio ketika dirinya menghentikan permainannya. Yukio melepas sabuk celana Rin kemudian menurunkan celana sekolah berserta celana dalam Rin.

Rin memerah. Dirinya sekarang telah telanjang bulat di depan adiknya tanpa kain penghalang. Mata Yukio berkilat penuh napsu. Yukio tidak menyangka tubuh telanjang kakaknya ini benar-benar pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Bersiaplah, nii-chan... aku akan memberimu kenikmatan yang tidak terkira," ucap Yukio menatap kakaknya yang juga menunduk menatap Yukio dengan tatapan sayu menggoda. Yukio berdecak. Tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

Yukio menunduk, melahap ereksi Rin ke dalam mulutnya. Rin melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika merasakan sensai hangat menyelimuti bagian bawahnya. Tak lama kemudian lenguhan-lenguhan kenikmatan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Rin.

"Ahh... Yuk-i... ahh... ngggh... kio..." lenguh Rin. Yukio merasakan bagian bawah miliknya juga mulai membesar mendengar lenguhan kakaknya. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" desah Rin semakin cepat ketika Yukio juga semakin cepat memberikan blowjob pada ereksi kakaknya itu.

"Yuk-io... berh... ahh..en...ti...ahh!" desah Rin tertahan. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ereksinya.

Yukio menyeringai lebar. Ia menambah kecepatannya hingga akhirnya Rin keluar di mulutnya.

"Yukio.. ahhhh..." lenguh Rin panjang setelah cairan kental itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Yuki tersenyum, menelan semua cairan cinta milik Rin.

Rin tersengal. Dadanya naik turun dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang serasa diambil dari dadanya. Yukio berjalan menuju laci nakasnya, mengambil sebuah botol berisi cairan yang nanti akan membantunya melakukan penetrasi pada kakaknya.

Yukio meraih kedua kaki Rin kemudian membukanya. Di bawah sana lubang anal Rin yang memerah dan berkedut membuat Yukio menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya penuh napsu. Yukio mengambil cairan itu dan melumurinya ke jarinya. Tanpa aba-aba, Yukio memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam lubang anal Rin.

Rin tersentak. "Arrgghhh!!" teriak Rin kesakitan.

Senyum puas terlihat dari wajah Yukio. "Bertahanlah sedikit, nii-chan," ucap Yukio lantas menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam lubang anal Rin. Tiga jari Yukio berhasil masuk. Perlahan Yukio mulai memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya.

"Ahh... ahh... ahh... Yu...kio..." desah Rin seirama dengan gerakan maju mundur jari Yukio di dalam tubuhnya. "AHH!" Rin menjerit keras setelah cukup lama Yurio memainkan ketiga jarinya di dalam tubuh Rin. Jadi di sana.

Yukio menarik keluar ketiga jarinya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia membuka seluruh celananya sendiri. Tangannya kembali meraih botol cairan itu dan menuangkan kembali cairan itu pada telapak tangannya dan ereksinya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Tangan Yukio membuka lebih lebar kaki Rin ketika menindih tubuh Rin lagi. Tangannya memposisikan miliknya berada di depan lubang anal Rin. Yukio mendongak menatap Rin yang memerah.

"Kau adalah milikku, nii-chan! Hanya milikku!" bisik Yukio. Rin bergetar mendengar bisikan Yukio. "Camkan itu! You are mine!" bersamaan dengan itu, Yukio langsung memasukkan ereksinya dengan sekali hentakan ke dalam lubang anal Rin.

Rin menjerit kesakitan. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat-rapat, air mata menuruni sudut matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagian. Apalagi sebelumnya Rin sempat melihat ukuran penis Yukio lumayan besar.

Yukio masih mempunyai hati, sehingga ia terdiam selama beberapa menit setelah memaksa miliknya masuk ke dalam tubuh Rin dengan sekali hentakan. Ia membiarkan Rin terbiasa dengan ukurannya di dalam tubuh Rin.

Yukio menatap wajah Rin yang masih memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. "Hei, buka matamu, nii-chan!" suruh Yukio.

Rin menurut, tak lama kemudian kelopak mata Rin terbuka dan iris matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Yu-Yuki-o..." panggil Rin terbata. Yukio melepas ikatan dasi yang sebelumnya membelit di tangan Rin.

"Aku akan bergerak, oke," ucap Yukio. Rin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Yukio mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah yang tiba-tiba membuat Rin reflek mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang telah bebas ke leher Yukio yang berada di atasnya.

"Ahh... Ssshh... Yu... Ki...aahh...O..." desah Rin mencoba memanggil nama Yukio.

Perlahan gerakan pinggul Yukio semakin cepat. Semakin cepat hingga membuat tubuh Rin terhentak naik turun dan desahan liar Rin semakin jelas terdengar.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku. Nii-chan. Milikku!" ucap Yukio menekankan ucapannya disetiap sodokan yang ia berikan pada tubuh Rin.

Rin tak kuasa menahannya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan melempar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika mendapatkan kenikmatan dari yang Yukio lakukan padanya.

"Yuk... ahh... io... ak-kuhh... cu-cum..." desah Rin mencoba berbicara. Yukio paham. Tangannya segera meraih penis Rin dan melakukan gerakan naik turun di sana. Bagian bawahnya sendiri masih kuat menggagahi Rin dengan gerakan cepat dan terkesan kasar.

Rin merasakan sakit namun juga nikmat. Ia ingin Yukio berlaku lebih lembut, namun merasakan Yukio yang menahan amarah seperti ini, ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain pasrah saja.

"AAHHH!! YU-KIOOO!" teriak Rin ketika cairan putih kental itu keluar dari ujung kemaluannya hingga mengenai perutnya dan perut Yukio.

Yukio kembali menambah gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat. Dan bertambah cepat ketika ia merasakan dirinya juga akan mencapai klimaks.

"AAHHHHH! NII-CHANN!!" Yukio mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menumpahkan semua cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh Rin. Rin ikut melenguh ketika merasakan tubuhnya terasa penuh dan sesak karena cairan cinta Yukio. Rin juga bisa merasakan lelehan cairan Yukio yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya karena tak bisa tertampung semua.

Yukio terengah-engah di atas Rin. Ia menatap wajah Rin yang tak kalah memerah dan juga terengah-engah. Tangannya yang sudah tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya membuat Yukio jatuh menimpa Rin bawahnya.

Rin tidak keberatan, meski pun bobot tubuh Yukio membuatnya semakin lelah dan berat. Jemari tangan Rin yang lentik mengelus surai cokelat adiknya itu. Rin tersenyum samar ketika merasakan lembutnya rambut Yukio.

"Yu-Yukio..." panggil Rin. "Sudah tidak marah?" tanya Rin kemudian.

Yukio mendongak menatap wajah kakaknya. Menggunakan sisa tenaga yang masih ia punya, Yukio menarik dirinya dari dalam kakaknya. Rin meringis tertahan ketika Yukio mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa saat setelahnya Rin merasakan kosong ketika penis Yukio keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Yukio memilih membaringkan dirinya di samping Rin. Ia membenarkan posisi Rin sehingga saat ini Rin berbantalkan tangannya. Rin tersenyum kecil menghadap Yukio, tangannya memeluk pinggang Yukio.

"Ak-aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yukio," ucap Rin memotong ucapan Yukio. "Aku tidak menyesal melakukannya denganmu," sambung Rin.

Yukio bersorak girang dalam hatinya ketika Rin sama sekali tidak marah dengan tindakan yang secara tidak langsung memperkosa kakaknya itu.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Rin mendongak menatap Yukio.

Yukio terdiam. Ia menarik tubuh Rin lebih dekat padanya dan membenamkan hidungnya pada puncak kepala Rin.

Rin mengernyit. "Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Yukio?" tanya Rin ketika mendengar Yukio seperti berbicara di atas kepalanya.

Yukio diam.

"Yukio?" panggil Rin heran.

Yukio menunduk menatap Rin. "Nii-chan itu milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku!" tukas Yukio.

Rin terdiam, tak lama kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," ucap Rin pelan.

Yukio kembali memeluk Rin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di puncak kepala Rin. Menghirup wangi manis yang menguar dari rambut Rin.

"Jangan pergi dariku," bisik Yukio.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Rin.

"Nii-chan satu-satunya yang aku punya," bisik Yukio lagi.

"Kau juga satu-satunya yang aku punya," ucap Rin.

"Aku cinta, nii-chan!" tukas Yukio.

Rin terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum. "Aku cinta padamu, Yukio," bisik Rin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Yukio.

Yukio tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Ia merasa lega kakaknya tidak merasa jijik atau sejenisnya tentang dirinya.

"You are mine, koneko-chan," bisik Yukio mengecup pelan kening Rin.

Rin tersenyum. "I'm all yours, futago no otouto," bisik Rin.

Hari itu, mereka terlelap dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Hari itu pula Okumura bersaudara akhirnya resmi menjalin hubungan cinta terlarang mereka.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *koneko-chan : panggilan untuk "kitty" atau anak kucing
> 
> *nani : apa?
> 
> *oniichan : kakak laki-laki
> 
> *ohayou : selamat pagi
> 
> *jaa ne : sampai jumpa
> 
> *futago no otouto : adik kembar
> 
>  
> 
> n/b : maapkan klo ada pengartian bahasa Jepang yang salah :3 ga pinter2 amat bahasa Jepang saya :3
> 
> dan yawlaaaa maklumi tulisan nista saya di atas :3 yang jelas saya senang akhirnya bisa menistakan di kembar itu di lapak cerita saya :3
> 
> akhir kata, terima kasih yang sudah baca.


End file.
